


unexpected benefit

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Shockwave discovers an added bonus of his Autobot disguise.





	unexpected benefit

**Author's Note:**

> i have no heterosexuality and i must write megashock
> 
> i wrote this to unwind from writing. that's the kind of person i am now

Shockwave was showing Megatron his new face.

“You certainly look like an Autobot.”

“It’s so unfamiliar. I can eat. I can…” Shockwave gasped. “My liege, may I try something?”

“Go ahead.”

Shockwave stretched his legs and wavered, now eye level with his master. Spark pounding, he leaned in and properly kissed Megatron for the first time. Megatron was briefly stunned but responded, and it was better than Shockwave imagined, so much warmer.

When they parted, Shockwave was giddy and Megatron looked dazed but pleased.

“You know,” Shockwave said, kissing him again on the cheek, “I don’t mind this so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hopefully i made someone else ship it too!!


End file.
